It is well known in the art to provide containers for food products, water or the like, which may be developed from a base panel having various fold lines wherein some of the parts of the panel may be connected to other parts after the fold lines are defined.
In many of these devices, a specially formed blank or base panel must be cut from material and then fold lines defined thereon, so that the device may be fabricated into its ultimate shape. This may lead to a waste in material when the initial blanks are cut from large pieces of stock prior to being fabricated or conformed to the usual shape.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an easily fabricated or formed container which may be initially defined as a circular blank with predetermined fold lines thereon.